Sweets on Halloween
by Oh My Kira
Summary: In which Naruto discovers that candy isn't the only sweet thing on Halloween. NaruSaku, Halloween Oneshot.


**Haha, this is just a short, fluffy NaruSaku oneshot for Halloween~ :D So yeah, nothing much else to say. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

**Oh and since I completely forgot to draw a GaaSaku picture for you, Laura, if you're reading this, this oneshot is dedicated to you! :D So yes, this oneshot is a Halloween present for my best friend Laura! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

With a wide grin on his whiskered face, eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto casually, yet still looked out of place, walked down one of the many neighborhoods in Konoha with a bag in his hand.

He chuckled a bit as younger kids ran past him and stopped at houses within his view. Yes, Naruto was going trick or treating. An eighteen year old, technically an adult, was partaking in the activity that not even teenagers did anymore.

The blonde haired man was wearing a black cape with red on the inside of it. On him was a maroon vest with a white, long sleeved shirt under the vest. He wore a pair of simple black pants and black dress shoes too. Fangs could be seen protruding from his mouth as he looked down into his already half full candy bag with a grin.

Naruto went up a few steps to knock on the front door of a house. He knocked, and proceeded to wait for an answer. The door opened, revealing a yawning Shikamaru.

"Trick or treat, Shikamaru!" Naruto extended his hands, holding the bag out wide and open in the lazy shinobi's face.

Grumbling incoherently to himself, Shikamaru pulled out a bowl and threw in a few pieces of candy into the blonde's bag. "Aren't you a bit old to be trick or treating, Naruto?" He asked.

"Hell no I'm not!" Naruto emphasized on the 'hell' and 'no' part to make a point. He could be old, old enough to use profanity, and still trick or treat at the same time, in his opinion.

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Seeing as how there was nothing else to be said, Naruto ran off to the house net door before Shikamaru could counter what he had said.

"Tch." Shikamaru shook his head, but still smiled at his friend's antics, and closed the door.

Naruto knocked on the door to the next house and it swung open right after the first knock. "Trick or treat!"

Kakashi, dressed in nothing but his dark, blue velvet boxers and his mask, looked at Naruto with a bored expression present in his half-lidded eyes. "Oh, Naruto. I'm afraid I don't have any candy. You see, some rogue ninja came and demanded I give them all my candy so-"

"Cut the crap and give me some candy, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto glared. He shoved his candy bag into Kakashi's face and started to jiggle it up and down, it's contents moving with it.

The silver-haired man took a step back and pulled out a candy bowl. The blonde held out his bag eagerly as Kakashi tossed a few candies into the bag all the while rolling his eyes.

"You know, Naruto, you cutting into my sentence was rude and you won't get any where in life with that kind of attitude. So I suggest you-"

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran off, laughing while waving his hand behind him at the astonished sensei of his.

Just to be safe, Naruto ran past a few other houses before finally making a stop at one more. Noticing the lights were on, he went to the front steps and knocked. He waited for a moment, when the door opened, a pink-haired girl stepping out, dressed in her usual red tank but with a pair of pajama pants on instead of the medic skirt.

"Trick or treat, Sakura!" He had long dropped the suffix once he was fully aware just how far his feelings went for the pink-haired kunoichi. A suffix like that almost felt immature to use with the girl that he had such intense feelings for. But even so, Naruto was more excited than he had been for the whole night. The girl that he had been in love with for so long would be giving him some candy, which meant a lot to him.

She looked surprised, but that faded because she knew that Naruto was the type to still participate in childish things. That was what made him so... so... cute. She had fallen for Naruto's charm over the years, after she had gotten over her infatuation with Sasuke. Naruto held a special place in her heart that nobody else could fill up.

"Naruto, close your eyes and I'll give you your candy."

He obliged, and closed his eyes and held out his bag for what he thought to be candy.

Sakura's face turned crimson as she almost hesitated what she was about to do. She knew Naruto still had feelings for her, though she was oblivious to the fact that it was complete love, but she was still scared that he would reject it.

Naruto shuffled his feet, growing impatient at having to wait for his candy. Seeing this, Sakura, this time with little hesitation, took a step closer to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a short, but sweet kiss.

He opened his eyes, shock going through him as he and Sakura pulled apart. It was chilly outside, so her breath felt warm against his face.

"Happy Halloween, Naruto." She took a step back to let the blonde absorb what had just happened.

He swallowed, his face a deep red by this time, and said, "H-happy Halloween, Sakura." He didn't mean to stutter, but that kiss meant the world to him right now, though it had caught him off guard.

Giggling, Sakura, with a wave of goodbye, closed the door and resumed to whatever she had been doing inside prior to Naruto's visit. He still stood there, replaying the event that had only taken place moments ago in his mind. He touched his lips and smiled at the though of Sakura's lips being on his.

He looked into his candy bag and realized she had never given him candy either. He shrugged, though. A kiss from Sakura was way better than candy any day.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you liked it! :3 I thought it was cute... xD NaruSaku is a nice little Halloween treat, ne? :3 Well, Happy Halloween everyone, and have fun trick or treating (if you are)! I would, but I'm going to a small get together with friends to watch some scary movies! :D**

**Anyways, please r&r! :D**


End file.
